tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure
Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, retitled Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure in American releases, is the twenty-sixth episode of the third season. In the US, it first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Billy's Party in 1993. Plot UK Version= If someday you see Thomas, he is heading heading towards the small town called Ulfstead to greet the visitors. One December morning, Thomas announces that Christmas is near and promises to bring them plenty of parcels. That night, however, an early snowstorm arrives and Thomas is given an extra mail van. Percy is unhappy that he cannot help, but his chance comes when Thomas is forced to give Percy his job in favour of another. Thomas is not pleased with the change, but Percy is delighted and sets off. As he puffs, a man flags him down. He explains that the village is snowed under. Thomas and Percy work together to save the villagers, and Harold and Terence join in; Terence clears the snow, and Harold drops hot drinks for them. They call the team the best Santa Claus the village has had, which confuses Percy. Thomas explains that Santa is a man who brings gifts through chimneys. Percy looks at his funnel, and Thomas clears up the confusion. Thomas then remembers that Percy has left his parcels in a siding. That night, Toby and Henrietta secretly puff into the night towards the sheds. When everyone wakes up, they are surprised to find the sheds decorated with parcels. All the engines agreed that it is the best Christmas they have ever had. |-| US Version= If someday you see Thomas, he is heading heading towards the small town called Ulfstead to greet the visitors. One day, Thomas announces that Thanksgiving is near and promises to bring them plenty of parcels. That night, however, an early snowstorm arrives and Thomas is given an extra mail car. Percy is unhappy that he cannot help, but his chance comes when Thomas is forced to give Percy his job in favor of another. Thomas is not pleased with the change, but Percy is delighted and sets off. As he puffs, a man flags him down. He explains that he village is snowed under. Thomas and Percy work together to save the villagers, and Harold and Terence join in; Terence clears the snow, and Harold drops hot drinks for them. Thomas then remembers that Percy has left his parcels in a siding. That night, Toby and Henrietta secretly puff into the night towards the sheds. When everyone wakes up, they are surprised to find the sheds decorated with parcels. All the engines agreed that it is the best Thanksgiving they have ever had. |-| Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Terence * Harold * Henrietta (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Santa Claus (mentioned in UK dub) * Douglas (mentioned in Japanese dub) Locations * The Waterfall * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Goods Station * The Windmill * Ulfstead * Arlesburgh Harbour * Lower Suddery * Knapford (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from All at Sea is used. * This episode was heavily edited specifically for its airing on Shining Time Station to remove any references to Christmas and replace them with references to Thanksgiving, since the episode of Shining Time Station that it appeared on, "Billy's Party," was a Thanksgiving-themed episode. The scene where Percy asks Thomas who Santa Claus is was also removed from the US version entirely: ** Due to this, the US release is the shortest episode to date. ** The US release is also the first season finale not Christmas-themed. * A deleted scene that shows Thomas passing the windmill in this episode was later used in the sixth season intro. * This episode marks the last appearance of Arlesburgh Harbour until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * In most US releases, the final music cue is cut to coincide with the Thanksgiving theme. However, on some copies of Percy's Ghostly Trick VHS, Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures and Ultimate Christmas DVDs, the cue is left in place. * The last broadcast of the episode's UK version in Australia was Christmas Eve 2004 on ABC. * This was the final episode to air on CiTV until No Sleep for Cranky on January 6, 2003. * This is the final episode narrated by Radovan Vaculík in the Czech Republic. Goofs * Some of the parcels Harold drops hit the people after bouncing on the ground. * Because the scene where Percy asks Thomas who Santa Claus is was removed from the US version, the music and sound effects are out of sync after the point where that scene originally was. * A deleted scene included in the song Toby shows that the tracks in the sheds end in front of the engines. * The exterior shots of Tidmouth Sheds show it with the usual six berths, however, there are eleven tracks seen in the interior shots. * Through most of the episode, one of Percy's lamp irons is missing. * In the close-up of the fogman, the studio is reflected in his lamp. * In the Japanese narration, Douglas is mentioned when it is Donald who is shown. * When James is pushing the tar tank he appears to not be wearing a face mask Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - The Snowy Surprise (discontinued) * Engine Adventures - The Snowy Surprise In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Thomas & Percy's Christmas Adventure - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - US (Restored) Short Version|US Narration (Short version) File:Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - US (Restored) Full|US Narration (Full version) Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes